Suprimir
by Harry Hale
Summary: Era total e irrevocablemente imposible que le ocurriera a ella, por lo que una vez hecho el daño, Michelle tiene que suprimirlo lo más que pueda.
1. Plan de contingencia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia pues sí.

.

.

.

No le cabía en la cabeza como es que había sido tan estúpida. No entendía cómo había permitido que esa idiotez le pasara a ella. ¡A ella!

Porque Michelle Jones A.K.A MJ era demasiado fría, demasiado joven para aquello, llevaba quince años evitándolo y de repente aparecía Peter Parker. Y con él ese asqueroso, repulsivo, tan… mundano, sentimiento.

Con Peter llegó el amor.

¿A quién engañaba?, Peter formaba parte de su vida desde el jardín de infantes, por supuesto que sí, existían cuadros de las graduaciones que lo demostraban.

Un adorable niño blanco con unas enormes y apretables mejillas sonrosadas parado detrás de ella, siempre detrás de ella. Entonces, si lo conocía desde que aprendieron a recortar juntos, ¿qué cojones había llamado tanto su atención?

¿La forma desgarbada con la que caminaba? ¿el indomable cabello marrón? ¿sus preciosos ojos color chocolate? ¿la forma tan amable, tan humilde, tan sencilla de ser? ¿su inigualable inteligencia?

 _"Basta"_ se dijo, si seguía por ese camino, jamás terminaría por describir al muchacho.

Tampoco iba a negar que la adolescencia, de forma inesperada e increíble, le cayó como un regalo del cielo a Peter. No, claro que no.

De un día a otro comenzó a cambiar.

Su caminar saltó de lo desgarbado a lo… ¿gracioso?, sí, eso era, discreto, elegante, sin hacer ruido, el cabello marrón había sido domado por un poco de gomina que le deba un aspecto más luminoso, los ojos, preciosos, no cambiaron de color ni nada por el estilo, pero brillaban más, la piel se hizo más pálida de lo normal, dándole a sus mejillas un tono rosado, más sano.

Era, sin duda alguna, muy guapo. Aunque, claro, típico de los chicos guapos, él iba por la vida cómo si no lo supiera.

Escuchaba a muchas compañeras de clase hablar sobre él.

* * *

 _─ Si no fuera tan nerd, quizá y solo quizá, hablaría con Peter._

 _─ Es demasiado guapo, ojalá dejara a su pomposo amigo y se relacionara con las personas adecuadas._

 _─ Si fuera un poco más mayor, bueno, sería otra cosa._

* * *

Tampoco era cómo si Michelle se quedara callada.

* * *

 _─ Si no fuera tan nerd, quizá y solo quizá, hablaría con Peter._

 _─ Puede que ser nerd sea, quizá y solo quizá, la razón por la que no te voltea ni a ver._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _─ Es demasiado guapo, ojalá dejara a su pomposo amigo y se relacionara con las personas adecuadas._

 _─ En caso que tuvieras una oportunidad, si él te escuchara hablar así de su amigo pomposo, bueno, digamos que esa oportunidad se iría por el caño._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _─ Si fuera un poco más mayor, bueno, sería otra cosa._

 _─ Tampoco es que tu rebases los quince._

* * *

Ah, la cara de vergüenza y enfado que ponían, eso, se decía Michelle, era disfrutar de los placeres mundanos.

Sabía lo que enamorarse conllevaba, ¿qué tal que Peter se enamoraba también y no de ella precisamente?

Michelle estaba preparada.

* * *

Liz Toomes.

Guapa, de buena figura, birracial, amable, inteligente…

¡Oh, vamos!

Michelle era guapa, pero era de esas guapas que lucen bien con un aspecto… desaliñado, tenía buena figura... de acuerdo, era delgada, ¡mucho más que Liz!, pero eso no tenía importancia alguna, también era birracial, al igual que Toomes, uno de sus padres era blanco, era inteligente, ¡muchísimo más que Liz!, y era amable… bien, aceptaba que no se metía con nadie.

Podía comprender que Peter se hubiera enamorado de ella, y aunque se había preparado para algo como eso, tampoco significaba que no se sintiera un pelín, ¡un pelín!, celosa.

También la actitud de Peter había cambiado, desapareciendo, yendo y viniendo con Tony Stark.

Después que el padre de Liz fuese arrestado por ser un criminal, y que ella se mudara, esa parte humana, la más frívola y despiadada de la que nadie carece, se alegró que Peter no se pusiera triste.

Volvía a ser el de siempre. Amable, inteligente, guapo, el amor de su…

¡De su adolescencia!

Eran más unidos que antes, él y Nerd... Ned, se sentaban con ella.

* * *

─ ¿Podemos sentarnos, MJ? ─preguntó Ned, aunque se sentó a su lado sin esperar respuesta. Peter tomó asiento delante ella.

─ Pónganse cómodos─ masculló en respuesta, aunque en su fuero interno brincaba por tener a Peter cerca.

─ Déjala en paz, Ned─ le lanzó una papa frita a su amigo, y después se dirigió a ella─. ¿Matar a un ruiseñor? ¿otra vez?

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─Michelle no despegó sus ojos del libro, no quería mirarlo.

─ Lo leíste desde la primaria, sip, lo recuerdo bien.

Michelle pestañeó, sorprendida. ¿Cómo puñetas se acordaba de algo así?

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

─ Lo leíste todo un mes, sospecho que te gustó tanto que lo relees ¿no? ─lo decía tan sencillo, como si hablase del clima.

Lo había notado, se fijaba en ella.

─ Ahora tú déjala en paz, Peter.

─ No estoy diciendo nada malo.

Por un momento todo fue lento, cómo en esas películas idiotas que su padre bohemio miraba, y pasó una serie de imágenes de Peter transmitiéndose delante de sus ojos. Un flash de su boca al momento de dejar nacer una sonrisa, otro de los ojos marrones batiendo sus largas pestañas, uno más de sus manos grandes jugando con una manzana perfecta, y el ultimo, gracias a un rayo del sol, de sus mejillas y los vellitos cortos que las adornaban.

─ ¿MJ? ─ la voz de Ned la trajo de vuelta al presente.

─ Perdona Ned, no te escuché, ¿qué dijiste?

─ ¿Pasa algo, MJ? ─preguntó Peter, antes de que Ned comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

─ Solo que me nació una nueva idea, para escribir, ya sabes, mi poesía.

Peter asintió, pero seguía mirándola, supuso que volver a leer sería grosero, entonces recordó a Ned.

─ ¿Qué me decías, Ned?

─ Nada en realidad, estaba por decirte que tienes un enamorado.

Michelle abrió grande los ojos y se giró hacia Peter por inercia, pero este miraba a Ned con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ ¿Quién?

─ Uno de tus chicos del Decathlon.

─ Solo hay cinco chicos en el Decathlon, Peter y tu no cuentan─ comenzó a enumerar─, descarto a Flash de inmediato, obviamente, lo que me lleva a Abraham y a Charles, pero a Abraham parece gustarle la falda de Cindy desde febrero, lo que deja a… Charlie.

─ No está tan mal, pudo ser peor, Flash por ejemplo─ dijo Ned, al mismo tiempo que Peter preguntaba─ ¿Por qué Ned y yo no contamos?

─ No me ofendas Peter, son mis amigos.

─ Amigos, claro─ el teléfono de Peter sonó y él se apresuró a revisarlo─. La caballería llama, nos vemos.

Se puso de pie con brusquedad al tiempo que Ned comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

─ De buena fuente sé que te va a pedir que salgas con él, no seas mala y sal con Charlie.

Charlie.

No era feo, y también era muy listo, pero tenía la boca de un camionero, de un camionero rico ya que decía las palabrotas con tanta elegancia que la mayor parte del tiempo pasaban desapercibidas.

Charlie podría ayudarla con el tema de Peter.

─ Supongo que no tengo por qué decir que no─ Ned aplaudió─, pero como me diga una palabrota, me veré en la penosa necesidad de patearle donde no le da el sol.

─ No te preocupes por eso, Peter encantado lo haría por ti─ Michelle quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero Ned cambió de tema tan rápido que no le dió tiempo.

Mientras Ned parloteaba de dios sabe qué, Michelle sólo pensaba en una vía de escape. Como por obra divina, Charlie, con un montón de libros bajo el brazo y lanzando blasfemias a diestra y siniestra a Abraham y a Flash, apareció en su campo de visión.

Y ahí entraba su lado humano, el estúpido y frívolo que la empujó a tomar esa decisión sin darse cuenta.

Quizá Charlie podía ser personal código Verónica.

* * *

 **Volví, quise publicar antes, pero por cuestiones mundanas no pude. Otra historia del mundo de Peter.**

 **¿Soy la única persona que notó cómo Michelle miraba a Peter? ¿No? Háganmelo saber.**

 **Saludo mis estimados.**

 **Entonces… ¿review? ¿No? Ok.**


	2. Crisis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia pues sí.

.

.

.

1 2 3

Trago.

1 2 3

Mordida al brownie.

1 2 3

Trago.

1 2 3

Mordida al brownie.

─ Es suficiente─ May guarda la botella y Peter se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano.

─ Gracias, lo necesitaba.

─ Ni lo menciones─ May volvió a su asiento, donde estaba mirando The Greatest Showman*─. En serio, no se lo digas a tu padre.

─ No voy a hacerlo.

Claro que no, Peter sabía la clase de diva que era su padre. Porque el gran Tony Stark podía beber hasta ponerse como una cuba, pero Peter no.

Y May lo dejaba beber de vez en cuando.

Solo un par de tragos.

─ ¿Vas a contarme por _quien_ estas bebiendo? ─seguía mirando a Hugh Jackman, embobada.

Peter sabía que hacer cuando su madre preguntaba. Y mejor cuando Hugh Jackman se mostraba en pantalla.

─ ¿No sé de qué hablas?

─ ¿Cómo está Michelle?

Peter tenía que recordar que su madre lo conocía.

─ Con novio.

Ok, Peter sabía que era posible, Michelle era guapa, con ese cabello rizado color marrón y esos ojazos oscuros.

Pero nadie le aseguró que _el fin del mundo_ (como llamaban todos a la relación de Michelle) se acercaría pronto.

Peter no era ningún imbécil, solo que era lento para ciertas cosas.

"Cierra la boca, que con Liz solo buscabas como acercarte" su conciencia casi nunca estaba de su parte. Y si, ¿por qué no aceptarlo?, Michelle le llamaba la atención más de lo normal, solo que Peter no se había permitido decirlo en voz alta. Ni siquiera a Ned, Ned era un chismoso. Los únicos que sabían de su enamoramiento eran sus padres y Pepper. Sentía que lo de Liz era demasiado reciente, que la misma Michelle pensaría que era algo así como eso de _un clavo saca a otro clavo_ , y no, no estaba dispuesto a la patada en sus partes íntimas, muchas gracias.

─ Creí que el chico era tu amigo─ Peter recordaba decirle quien era el novio de Michelle.

─ Somos compañeros de Decathlon.

Pero eso no quitaba que Charlie le agradara, además, él no sabía del cariño que Peter le profesaba a Michelle.

May asintió.

─ No sé qué decir Pete, mis relaciones siempre fueron bien, la única que no fue buena fue la de tu padre.

─ ¿Cuál de los dos?

May usó un tono cargado de fastidio.

─ _¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo para que me entiendan? Tiren todas las fotos que tenga con mi padre a la basura. De ser posible, quémenlas._

Peter rio.

─ Mejor habla con él, ¿Qué es lo que diría tu padre?

─ _Mira calzoncillos, el océano está lleno de peces, ¿Por qué no te haces novia de esa hermana tan linda e inteligente que tiene T'Challa? Imagina lo poderosos que seriamos si perteneciéramos a la realeza Wakandiana_ ─ Peter se frotó una barba imaginaria mientras hablaba.

May se estremeció.

─ Debes dejar de invocar a tu Tony interior, eso no es bueno para la salud de nadie.

Minutos atrás ella misma lo había invocado.

La puerta sonó y Peter sabía quién era.

─ No saludes a tu padre de mi parte─ May se levantó del sofá y lo besó en la mejilla─. Todo saldrá bien, mi cielo.

Peter sonrió con desgano.

Salió y Happy, igual que siempre, no se ofreció a cargar su maletita.

* * *

Peter no sintió el viaje, solo quería que fuera lunes, para poder verla, aunque fuese cogida de la mano de Charlie.

Peter nunca había sido el chico perfecto, pero siempre estaba contento con quien era, y se sorprendió cuando por primera vez en su vida deseó ser alguien más.

─ ¿Qué tienes chico? ─Happy lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor, habían parado en la luz roja─. Si estas enfermo más vale que me lo digas. Tu padre va a matarme si llegas con algún imperfecto.

─ No tengo nada─ Happy lo miró sorprendido, era muy impropio de Peter ir callado.

─ ¿Seguro?, porque si quieres podemos pasar por algo para que bebas─ de tener ganas, Peter se hubiera reído con gusto, Happy Hogan había tratado de mimarlo.

─ No, muchas gracias.

Quizá el chofer se dio cuenta de los ojos acuosos del chico, porque no volvió a preguntar en todo el camino.

* * *

Los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos imágenes de Michelle se adueñaron de la mente de Peter.

Recuerdos de ella riéndose, fragmentos de su rostro, concentrado en leer sus libros tan gruesos, retazos de la mirada seria que te doblegaba a su antojo. Un rompecabezas sin fin de cada detalle de su rostro.

¿Cómo supo que la quería? Muy fácil.

Se dio cuenta que Michelle Jones significaba más que amistad cuando, sin venir a cuento, se encontraba patrullando más de lo normal la ruta que tomaba la chica para volver a casa.

Cuando en la escuela la seguía con la mirada y no dejaba de mirarla a la hora del almuerzo, cuando estaban con sus amigos.

Cuando de repente se tomaba más enserio el Decathlon que cuando estaba Liz, cuando se dio cuenta que quería impresionarla.

* * *

─ Peter, ¿crees que podrías ayudar con algunos libros? ─había estado embobado, viéndola dirigir al equipo, así que cuando lo llamó, se puso de pie en un segundo y le quitó los libros de las manos─. También los de la mesa, ¿puedes?

Es que no se daba cuenta que, si ella quisiera, pondría al mundo a sus pies. Que, si ella se lo pidiera, seria su esclavo con todo el gusto del mundo.

* * *

─ Llegamos─ Happy le abrió la puerta, Peter no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado, tampoco se mostró sorprendido cuando Happy cargó con su maleta al interior del Complejo. Estaba demasiado perdido en su _dolor_.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y, al entrar a la sala de estar, se encontró a su padre, sirviéndose un vaso de wiski.

─ Hoy si que estabas desesperado por llegar, Happy─ Tony no levantó la vista.

─Creo que el chico se rompió─ dijo Happy, dejó su maleta en el suelo, y antes de irse lo señaló─. Estuvo muy callado.

Tony lo miró por fin, algo debió haber visto porque apuró el vaso de wiski y se acercó a apretarlo en un abrazo.

Happy por fin se fue.

─ Eh, eh, ojos de ardilla, ¿vas a contarle a tu señor padre que pasa?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

─ Crisis existencial adolescente, estudios dicen que todos los adolescentes sufren una.

Tony silbó.

─ A si que tu _Mary Jane_ aun no deja a ese bastardo─ Pepper apareció en ese momento.

─Hola cielo─ Pepper lo besó y Peter apenas y correspondió a su abrazo, ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal así que fingió que tenía cosas que hacer.

Peter quería a Pepper por eso, porque sabía cuando era un momento entre padre e hijo.

Cuando ella se fue, Peter habló.

─ Charlie no es ningún bastardo─ _claro que lo es_. Su vena Stark, esa vena venenosa y burlona habló.

─ Yo decía lo mismo de todos los hombres que pretendían a tu madre aun cuando ya era mi señora.

Peter quiso sonreír, pero le salió una mueca. Tony torció el gesto.

─ No me gusta ver a mi hijo sufrir por una mujer, así que, o solo es un capricho marca Stark, o has encontrado a _tu_ Pepper.

─ Me gusta pensar que es lo segundo.

Tony asintió.

─ Ya decía yo, no te pusiste así cuando la hija del Buitre*, esa a la que decías amar, se marchó, pero esta niña, Michelle, consigue novio y estás al borde del suicidio.

─ Si me suicidara, May me reviviría solo para matarme.

─ Llevas razón.

Peter abrazó a su padre una vez más.

─ Mira cielito, esa niña es muy lista ¿no? ─Peter asintió en su hombro─. Bueno, pues si es tan lista como dices, va a abrir los ojos y verá el gran partido que tiene delante de sus ojos.

Peter rio. Tony lo besó en la frente y lo soltó.

─ Bien, este fin de semana no vas a pasártelo en cama, llorando, a menos que lo necesites, pero sino, papi quiere enseñarte a construir una armadura.

Peter se sintió tentado de la primera opción, pero la segunda era más prometedora. Tony jamás le había enseñado a hacer una armadura.

─ Supongo que puedo tener una crisis existencial en casa, para que mamá me abrace.

Tony se fingió ofendido.

─ Yo también puedo abrazarte.

Peter rio con ganas.

─ Muy bien chico, deja tu maletita en tu cuarto y búscame abajo, empezaremos con los planos, llevaré algo de beber.

─ ¿Puedo beber un vaso de wiski?

Tony se encaminó a la barra.

─ Buen intento, chico.

* * *

 **Buitre: En la película de Homecoming se llama Vulture en inglés.**

 **POSDATA: Tuve que borrarlo porque no lo edité, lo siento :3:**

 **Hola gente bonita, si, ya se que me tardé con esta historia, pero que les digo, no tenía la inspiración hasta que hoy, mientras me bañaba, me sentí con ganas de escribir esto. Espero que les guste tanto como el primero.**

 **Espero también que dejen sus lindos y sensuales cometarios, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok**

 **Harry.**


End file.
